


On The Grind

by novocaine_sea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dick Pics, Explicit Sexual Content, Grindr, Hq rarepair exchange 2017, Kageyama's life is suffering, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: Hinata was doing his daily scoop of Grindr when he found his exacttype. Kageyama would say that he was addicted to the app, that it was some sort of sickness that he actively sought out men to fuck him.Hinata would then promptly correct him, saying that he was adickted and that he couldn't help himself. He definitely couldn't help himself after seeing the abs on this man.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilija](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilija/gifts).



> This is for [Elena](http://deathbympreg.tumblr.com/) for the HQ Rarepair Exchange!!! I... was extremely happy to get you and UshiHina and then... :') this monster happened. 
> 
> This is for the prompt about them meeting on Tinder/Grindr!

Hinata was doing his daily scoop of Grindr when he found his exact _type_. Kageyama would say that he was addicted to the app, that it was some sort of sickness that he actively sought out men to fuck him. Kageyama didn’t really believe that; he just didn’t understand Hinata’s sex drive; how he could fuck somebody no strings attached. Of course, there was no judgement. Hinata an adult, even if he didn’t look like one, and his best friend, who could make his own decisions.

Hinata would then promptly correct him, saying that he was a _dick_ ted and that he couldn't help himself. He definitely couldn't help himself after seeing the abs on this man. Kageyama would kick him out of his dorm room after such a shitty pun and then Hinata would whine because Kageyama’s dorm was also his dorm. Why they thought it would be a good thing to be in such close proximity was still a mystery to both of them.

Hinata couldn’t help himself though. Not with Kageyama, but with Grindr. He loved sex; it was a great stress reliever and all in all, it was fun. If a hot guy was pounding him into the mattress with wet lips dragging across his neck he was a happy guy. So he scrolled and scrolled, trying to see if anybody caught his eye. He had seen most of these guys on campus before, not really that impressed. Seeing them in person helped Hinata pick out which ones were way taller than him. He was into that. There was just something about people over six foot…

Anyway, Hinata was scrolling through Grindr, mindlessly, deciding who to message or just simply bypass. Hinata liked buff guys, guys who took the stupid shirtless mirror selfie that didn’t even show his face. They were really feeding into him, since he technically was only there for their bodies anyway. Hinata had no problem admitting this. Casual sex was his forte; no shame to be found.

He scrolled and scrolled and scrolled until finally he found what he was looking for.

“Hey, Bakageyama, what do you think of this guy?” Hinata stood and shoved the phone right in Kageyama’s face, plopping right back down onto his roommate’s bed. Kageyama was trying to study but, well, with Hinata in the room nothing could ever really get done. Kageyama sighed and put his pen down, taking hold of Hinata’s phone. He started blankly at the picture of the man on the screen, scrolling until there were no more.

“AceDickUshi….” Kageyama said to himself, reading out the guy’s username. “He sounds like a douchebag.”

Hinata glared and snatched his phone back. “You’re a douchebag!” He huffed, looking at the guy’s profile picture again. Kageyama just snorted and looked back at his homework.

The picture was a simple mirror selfie but the guy had clearly just gotten done at the gym. He was shirtless, abs glistening with sweat and he wore a stoic expression. Hinata didn’t care if he was expressive or not. _God_ , the abs on this man. Hinata could get off to it. He was definitely going to use it as good jerking off  material, it was just too good. He would also love to see them (the abs) in person, drag his tongue up them, trace each one with the tip of his tongue. Hinata shifted, dick stirring in loose sweats. He was not about to pop a boner on Kageyama’s bed. Kageyama would never forgive him.

“I bet his dick is huge. Look at the abs, Tobio!” Hinata was practically drooling. Kageyama did not have time for this. He started to collect his things, shoving them into his backpack. “Where are you going?” Hinata asked, pulling his eyes from the screen.

“To the library to study since my horrible, awful roommate is too busy drooling over some guy to let me study. On _my_ bed even.” Kageyama shot him a malicious glare to which Hinata smiled innocently and then he left the room, the door slamming shut behind him. Hinata chose to move from Kageyama’s bed to his own bed, considering the fact that he was probably going to pull his dick out. Kageyama had an exam tomorrow so he would probably be in the library for a while…

Hinata decided against it. He was too lazy to go to the trouble of getting his dick hard at the moment.

However, he was going to message AceDickUshi.

 **[SmallGiant]:** hey bb would u give me a chance 2 see that ace dick?? ;)

Hinata was nothing if not shameless.

He didn’t get a response for a while so he decided to do some of his homework. He did end up masturbating but only because he was bored and it was more of a time-passer than actually getting off. He talked to a couple of other guys on Grindr, but they all paled in comparison to AceDickUshi. He didn’t want to fuck anybody else after seeing the guy’s picture. And that was saying a lot for Hinata.

Based off the guy’s profile he was twenty-two years old, so he was most likely graduating this year. His range proved him to be close by and Hinata wonder what he would do if he ran into him. He would definitely blurt out something embarrassing either about his abs or about his dick.

Just because he had sex frequently didn’t mean he was a smooth talker. At least not in person.

Hinata gave up on a response from Mr. Ace Dick until he was at dinner with Kageyama later that night. Hinata was going on and on about something stupid that he knew Kageyama could care less about when his phone buzzed on the table. Hinata glanced at the notifications and saw that it was Grindr. Considering he hadn’t responded to anybody else, it had to be…

“Kageyama!!!!” Hinata squealed and unlocked his phone in record time. “It’s him!”

“Who?” Kageyama asked with a mouth full of pork onigiri.

“AceDickUshi!” Hinata all but shouted. They were in public and people were staring.

Kageyama turned bright red. “Could you not say such embarrassing things in public, dumbass?!”

Hinata frowned. “I’m excited!”

“Well don’t shout about your… escapades!” Kageyama hissed and took another bite of his food. Hinata just stuck his tongue out and looked at the message.

 **[AceDickUshi]:** it’s only available after a date

“A date?!” Hinata screeched out loud and dropped his phone to the table, groaning into his hands.

Kageyama sighed. “What’re you going on about?”

“He wants to go on a date or else he won’t show me his dick. Ugh. _Ugh_! That’s bullshit.”

“Did you just verbalize ‘ugh’?”

Hinata glared. “Since when are you the grammar master, Bakageyama?! I’m in a crisis! This is truly an _ugh_ situation!” He sighed sadly and looked at the Grindr profile picture, “I bet he would have a great dick too…” Hinata slumped down in his chair like a child.

“Why don’t you just go on the date and then fuck right after? That way he gets what he wants and then you get what you want?”

“What if he’s teasing me?” Hinata asked, “What if I just have to beg?”

“You’re disgusting.” Kageyama said, putting his food down. He suddenly wasn’t hungry.

Hinata just grinned and blew him a kiss.

 **[SmallGiant]:** what kind of date? ;)

“I want his dick so bad Kageyama, you have no idea.” Hinata whined and stared at his phone anxiously.

“Why are you so goddamn thirsty all the fucking time?” Kageyama huffed. “Didn’t you get fucked like, last weekend?”

Hinata shrugged. “Yeah and that held me over until today. Now I need another dick, especially after seeing his.”

Kageyama sighed and shook his head. “Honestly un-fucking-believable.”

 **[AceDickUshi]:** whatever you are interested in

Hinata blinked at the message. Whatever he’s interested in? Well…

 **[SmallGiant]:** Im interested in ur dick :P

 **[SmallGiant]:** ill go on a date with u if u show me that ace dick

 **[SmallGiant]:** but only if that means i can get the real thing

“Kageyama we have to go.” Hinata said, standing up. He picked up his food and carried it to the trash. He could make instant ramen later if he was still hungry.

Kageyama pinched his eyebrows together, “I’m not done eating.”

Hinata squawked at him. “I don’t care, I’m getting nudes and I’d like to be able to open them in the privacy of our bedroom.”

“You’re so courteous.” Kageyama snapped sarcastically. “You go, I can keep myself occupied here.”

Hinata grinned. “You’re my best friend you know that?” He shoved his arms into his jacket.

Kageyama sighed. “I wish I didn’t. Just- please don’t get a boner on my bed again.”

Hinata gaped. “I’m not gonna jerk off on your bed!” Realizing he had just screamed that in the middle of the dining hall, he fled in order to flee the mild embarrassment and the high blush on his cheeks. He didn’t really care about people knowing about his sex life; he liked to think he was an open book. But right now he had a one-track mind and that one-track mind led straight to dick. Preferably attached to somebody tall and with abs chiseled by the gods.

Hinata slammed his body into the heavy door of his room as he unlocked it and then forcefully shut it, the sound echoing throughout the hallway. He threw himself onto the bed, digging his phone out of his pants to find two notifications from Grindr.

 **[AceDickUshi]:** i would like that.

 **[AceDickUshi]:** Image Attached

Hinata stared at the dick pic. It was, in fact, one of the nicest dicks he had ever seen. It was hard, standing erect between _glorious_ thighs that Hinata could sink his teeth into, and it was big. Like, fucking huge. Probably the biggest Hinata had ever conquered. He was always down for a challenge, and he definitely needed to meet this guy in person because he needed a slice of that. And soon.

 **[SmallGiant]:** hnnnnnnnnasjhdkjs

 **[SmallGiant]:** fuck i want u

 **[SmallGiant]:** when can i meet u? also whats ur name?

 **[AceDickUshi]:** Ushijima Wakatoshi. Does Monday at 5 work?

 **[SmallGiant]:** perfect

Hinata couldn’t help himself. He pushed his sweats and boxers half down his thighs and jacked off looking at the picture of Ushijima’s dick. It was a nice dick, what could he say? It was also one of the strongest orgasms he’s ever had and he barely pulled his pants up before passing out on top of his sheets. He didn’t even hear Kageyama coming in huffing and puffing about Hinata never texting him when it was okay to come back.

 

* * *

 

They decided to get coffee and a bite to eat. They would need the caffeine, or at least Hinata would with what he was planning on doing when he got his hands (and mouth, and ass) on Ushijima’s cock.

Coffee was also easy and accessible, considering the coffeeshop was only five minutes away from campus and Ushijima’s apartment. Hinata was giddy when he found out he had an apartment because then he wouldn’t have to bring him back to his dorm. He was sure if he brought Ushijima back to the dorm, they would disturb everybody living in the building. Hinata was... loud to stay the least and he really didn’t feel like getting a noise complaint for _sex_. Plus he didn’t have to kick Kageyama from the room again and that saved him a week of snide comments about it.

“Hello.” A deep voice came from behind him and Hinata shrieked, leaping into the air in surprise. He had gotten there early and was waiting around for Ushijima to show up, playing on his phone.

Hinata turned and literally had to tilt his head back to look at the man in front of him. It was definitely Ushijima (they had exchanged a couple of selfies over the weekend) and he looked even better in person. Selfies just didn’t do him justice. His jaw was made for cutting glass and his olive colored hair swept into matching eyes. And he was tall, so tall; Hinata envied him a bit. But he looked good in khakis and a deep, forest green turtleneck that made his eyes look ever the more vibrant. He looked like he was dressed for something fancier than coffee and a quick meal.

Hinata was only in jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. He felt extremely under dressed.

“Wow.” Hinata said. He hadn’t realized his mouth was open and he was gaping.

Ushijima’s eyebrows pinched together. “Is there something wrong? You are Hinata Shouyou, yes?”

Hinata nodded quickly. “Yes, yes! And you’re just… hot. And tall. Fuck, wow.” He licked his lips involuntarily and grinned sweetly at Ushijima, who was flushing a light crimson. “Let’s go inside!” He basically sprinted into the building, Ushijima following behind him in long strides.

After they ordered food and drinks they took a seat, Hinata practically vibrating and Ushijima maintaining intense eye contact. Hinata hadn’t been on a date in a while and didn’t really know what to expect. The last date he had been on had ended up with him keeling over and having to pay for replacement shoes. That wasn’t a good time.

At least they weren’t drinking…. Alcohol. They weren’t drinking alcohol this time.

“You were the first person to message me on Grindr.” Ushijima stated in his blunt manner. Hinata’s eyes widened.

“Huh?!”

“I had just made it when you messaged me.” Ushijima explained.

Hinata leaned forward and eyed him. “Does that mean you’ve had other offers?”

“Yes.” Ushijima nodded.

Hinata felt quite possessive for some reason. He was this man’s, well most likely Ushijima’s first Grindr hookup. Other people weren’t allowed to have him. Especially with what Hinata knew was tucked away…

“Does that mean you’ve never, um…” Hinata glanced around to see if anybody was listening and then leaned halfway across the table. “Was that the first time you sent nudes?”

“To somebody other than a lover, yes.” Ushijima confirmed.

Hinata gaped. Well he was glad the dude wasn’t a virgin at least. But he didn’t want Ushijima to think he was just using him… or want Ushijima to be uncomfortable with hooking up. He _was_ on Grindr in the first place so he can’t find it too uncomfortable.

“And you’re okay with what’s going to happen after this right? I don’t wanna force you into anything.” Hinata inquired.

Ushijima nodded again. “Yes, you are not forcing me to do anything. I showed you my penis because I wanted to.”

Hinata laughed loudly and a bit awkwardly to cover up the conversation in case anybody had heard. “Right right good! Okay, um, so-”

“Was I too forward? Did you not want to see my pe-”

“No!” Hinata shouted and then he waved his hands frantically. Heads were turning towards him. This was a common occurrence. Where was his shamelessness from last week? “I mean yes, I wanted to see it but… let’s not talk about it! Not in public. Tell me about yourself, you wanted to go on the date right?”

“I think you are cute.” Ushijima said instead. “I would have had sex with you without the date but you seemed nice and attractive.”

Hinata’s mouth dropped open and he honestly doesn’t know what to say. He had been complemented like this before, multiple times, by people he’s hooked up with and by creepy old men. However, this just felt different because they were fully clothed and Ushijima wasn’t breathing down his neck.

Hinata ended up squeaking out a “Thank you!” and placed his face into his hands.

 _Pull it together Shouyou_ ….

Ushijima dropped the embarrassing conversation after that in order to provide Hinata with little information about himself. He was a botany major, really biology but had a concentration in botany, and he used to play volleyball until he tore his rotator cuff and couldn’t play anymore. It explained why he wasn’t on the team with Kageyama, who surely would have boasted about seeing this rather attractive man naked in the locker room every day. Maybe boasted wasn’t the right word, more like tormented Hinata rudely with the fact.

It probably would’ve ended up with Hinata trying to sneak into the locker rooms anyway. He can’t get in trouble if it’s not the female locker room right?

Hinata never played sports but he did admire Kageyama’s physicality from afar. He told Ushijima that he didn’t have a major yet but he was looking into communications or something of the like. He was just trying to pass his classes and still have a good time, which is why Grindr came in handy. Hinata was prompted to talk about his Grindr experience and although he thought this was a little heavy for a first date (would there be another?) he told Ushijima. Maybe Ushijima was just trying to put his own mind at ease.

They talked for a while after finishing their meal. Well, it was mostly Hinata doing the talking and Ushijima listening while sucking on his straw. Silence washed over them as the conversation faded.

“So…” Hinata leaned forward with a suggestive grin. “The date is coming to an end… do you want to go back to your place…?”

Ushijima nodded. “I would like that. My roommate is not home tonight so it will just be us.”

Hinata grinned and stood up almost immediately, tugging his sweatshirt on. “Perfect!”

Ushijima opened the shop’s door for him and Hinata bounded out, a spring in his step as they walked side by side. Hinata could really see how short he was compared to Ushijima now and although he was feeling a little incompetent, he knew their size difference wouldn’t matter in the bedroom. Hinata liked to think that he was larger than life in between the sheets, and maybe a little bit in the streets in as well.

“You sure you’re okay with this?” Hinata asked once more as they stopped in front of Ushijima’s door. He wanted to make sure that this was one hundred percent what Ushijima wanted. Consent was important, anybody and everybody knew that.

Ushijima smiled a little. “Yes. I promise I am okay with this.” The door was opened and he ushered Hinata inside. Once the door was closed Hinata turned to him, slipping out of his shoes.

“Good.”

Hinata grabbed the collar of Ushijima’s turtleneck and tugged him down to eye level, pressing their lips together firmly after staring him down. He had been wanting to do that all night; Ushijima had very kissable-looking lips and he was not going to pass up the opportunity. Hinata would admit that he stared at Ushijima’s lips for the majority of the night as he spoke, whenever he did.

Ushijima froze under his touch for a moment before leaning into it. He kept himself angled so Hinata could stand flat on his feet, placing a hand on Hinata’s waist to pull him closer. Hinata was hyper aware of that hand as their lips moved in tandem, starting off innocent before Hinata had, had enough of that, lips parting to snake his tongue across the seam of Ushijima’s lips. Ushijima, unknowingly a tease, made him work for it. Hinata pressed closer, nipping at him until it was too much.

Rough tongues rubbed against each other. Their mouths parted as Hinata let out a surprised squeak when Ushijima hoisted him off the ground to carry him across the apartment. Hinata was instantly hard. Like shit if Ushijima was going to just lift him like that who wouldn’t be hard?

Their mouths clumsily met again as they stumbled through the doorway of Ushijima’s room. Ushijima kicked the door shut with his foot for good measure; who knew when Tendou, his roommate, would be back.

Ushijima dropped Hinata onto the bed and Hinata gasped. Nobody had picked him up like that before.

“I need you to fuck me.” Hinata blurted out.

Ushijima blinked. “Is that not what we’re here for?”

Hinata groaned in frustration and tugged on Ushijima’s turtleneck, shucking it up over his abs. Hinata licked his lips because he just couldn’t help himself. He had been _waiting_ , yearning even, to see these abs in person and it was finally happening. He reached a hand out and placed it on the warmth of Ushijima’s skin.

“Your hand is cold.” Ushijima stated.

“You’re hot.” Hinata retorted and watched, and felt, Ushijima’s muscles flex as the turtleneck came off in its entirety. Hinata’s lips were immediately pressed against hot skin, kissing (worshipping) the newly exposed skin. The redhead slowly lowered himself closer to the ground after getting off the bed with each kiss down Ushijima’s abdomen until he was on his knees, fingering at the zipper of his jeans. Ushijima looked down at him.

“You don’t have to…”

Hinata grinned sweetly at him, slowly dragging the zipper down peg by peg. The button came next, slowly, and Hinata curled his fingers in the waist band.

“I want to.” Hinata eyed the growing bulge in Ushijima’s boxer shorts, a sleek black, and then lifted warm brown eyes to Ushiijima’s olives ones. He cupped the bulge in his boxers without losing eye contact. “I _really_ want to.”

“If you are sure…” Ushijima wet his lips as Hinata licked a broad stripe up his erection through the fabric. Ushijima had half the mind to think that, that couldn’t be easy for his tongue or pleasurable in the slightest, but Hinata’s thick lashes closed over brown eyes and he started to suck on the tip in earnest. So, he must be enjoying himself at least a little bit.

And Hinata was. He hadn’t revealed the monster itself yet but just sucking on it made his mouth water and saliva brim at the corners of his mouth. He didn’t think he had ever yearned for something as much as he had Ushijima’s dick to be in his mouth. He mouthed at the fabric for a while before tiring of that, hooking his fingers around the waistband of Ushijima’s boxer shorts and pulling them down.

Hinata stared in surprise as Ushijima’s thick cock slapped against his stomach with a wet smack. It was thick and large, so much so that Hinata knew that it would take a lot of prep to fit inside him comfortably. Even then it probably wouldn’t be comfortable. But Hinata would enjoy every second of it because this is what he wanted -- what he _needed_.

He was a _dick_ ted after all. Kageyama would be rolling his eyes.

Hinata shook his head a bit, brushing all thoughts of his best friend from his mind. Now was not the time to be thinking of Kageyama.

“I need you to fuck me.” Hinata was basically panting (was that drool at the corner of his lips?) as he shucked all of his clothes onto the floor. To hell with the blowjob. As much as he wanted it in his mouth, he needed it inside of him.

“I need to prep you first.” Ushijima awkwardly moved to the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube and condom, placing them gingerly on the bed where Hinata was eagerly bouncing.

Hinata got on his hands and knees and looked over his shoulder at Ushijima with an enticing look. His spine bowed beautifully, the curve delightful and his ass pushed out as if presented for a meal. Ushijima knelt behind him and placed his large palms on the globes of Hinata’s ass. His hands were so big that they fit over the cheeks entirely. Maybe Hinata was just small. Either way, Hinata moaned just from Ushijima touching him.

Hinata wet his lips when he heard the click of the lube bottle opening, looking back at the man to see him slicking up four of his fingers. Hinata dropped his chest to the bed. He knew the angle had to be just right for this to work.

His eyes fluttered closed, lashes kissing rosy cheeks as Ushijima prodded at his entrance.

“Let me know if it is too much.” Ushijima said softly, pressing his dry hand gently onto Hinata’s back. Hinata nodded because he didn’t trust his voice. He knew he would probably squeak out a response so it was best to just stay quiet.

And he was right.

Ushijima’s fingers were thick, just like the rest of him, so one was enough to sate Hinata for a while. Ushijima went slow out of respect and to make sure that he didn’t hurt Hinata. From the way Hinata was moaning, high-pitched and loud with a little bounce to his hips, he was enjoying it. Ushijima went slow even when Hinata asked him to go faster.

“I’m not gonna break.” Hinata protested and Ushijima lined up the second finger after coating it a bit more.

“Is this what you want?” Ushijima asked, going agonizingly slow with thrust the second finger in. It was quite the stretch as, again, Ushijima’s fingers were thick. Hinata licked his lips and pressed his forehead against his forearms.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” Hinata babbled. He was surely drooling now as Ushijma’s rough fingers hit every sweet spot inside of him, rubbing against him deliciously. Ushijima knew just what to do, even if mildly inexperienced with hook ups. He curled his fingers in the right places and spread them in others, Hinata’s eyes rolling back as he did both right against the _spot_.

Hinata fucked back into his fingers as Ushijima worked up a steady rhythm, the third coming a while later when Ushijima felt he could handle it. Hinata was numb to the pain of the stretch now, telling Ushijima how good it felt and how he couldn’t wait to get that “huge fucking dick” inside him. Ushijima was mostly unresponsive, probably out of awkwardness than anything else.

When Ushijima added his pinky finger, slipping it inside with no warning, that’s when Hinata ultimately lost it.

He howled, the moan of mixed pain and pleasure fading into a laugh. Ushijima paused.

“Are you alright?” He asked, voice a little raspy from lust.

Hinata looked over his shoulder at him and Ushijima’s face shone pink, spreading across the bridge of his nose to bleed into his cheeks. Hinata’s golden brown eyes were glazed over, watering with a few tears slipping out. His lips were wet with drool a bit escaped the corner of his mouth. His fiery hair was damp with sweat and sticking to his forehead, making him look younger than he already was. He was already wrecked to hell and back, and only from four of Ushijima’s fingers.

“Ushijima-san.” Hinata said, voice strained yet putting on a formality. “If you don’t fuck me right now I’m going to come all over your bed sheets. It’ll be a disappoint because I was really, _really_ looking forward to having that ace dick inside of me.”

Ushijima was impossibly red by now and he thrust his fingers a couple more times into Hinata’s ass before the younger was swatting back at him, breathing accelerated and orgasm on the edge. Ushijima pulled out with a squeak from Hinata and reached for the condom, opening it with skilled finesse. He rolled it onto himself, now fully hard again just by Hinata’s eagerness, and coated it with lube. A few extra pumps to his cock wouldn’t hurt anybody.

Hinata wiggled his ass enticingly and fisted his hands in the sheets beneath him.

“Come on!” Hinata goaded him and was satisfied when he felt the press of the thick head on his entrance. Hinata’s teeth dug into his lip and he exhaled, trying to relax himself. He was tense with anticipation and excitement rather than nervousness.

“If you need time-”

“No, I’m good! Please relax, I want this. Please fuck me.” Hinata did not want to repeat himself again and he was glad Ushijima listened.

It took a lot of pushing and prodding even with the twenty minutes of prep work but Ushijima was able to make his way inside. At first breech, Hinata let out a yelp because he didn’t expect it and he shoved his fist in his mouth to quiet the noises. But then Ushijima surprised him by taking over, grabbing him by the elbows and yanking him back so his chest was lifted off the bed. Hinata gasped at the sudden use of force and with this angle Ushijima’s cock slipped all the way inside of him in one go. If Hinata thought it was thick then, he _definitely_ thought it was thick now.

Hinata’s head dangled down and his mouth fell open, a string of spit hanging from parted lips. Ushijima let him adjust, listening to the sound and intensity of his breathing to know when to start thrusting.

“Holy fuck you’re so big.” Hinata voiced and wet his lips, feeling them dry just from being uncomfortable. He wasn’t going to lie; it hurt. But having a dick in his ass always hurt at first, especially when the one it was attached to was so well endowed.

“I am sorry.”

Hinata laughed again, which caused him to tighten around Ushijima’s cock. Ushijima hissed at the feeling and his large hands gripped Hinata’s hips. His skin was a bit darker than Hinata’s pale complexion and he enjoyed the contrast.

“It’s definitely not unwelcome.” Hinata giggled, giddy with lust. “You can move.”

Ushijima hesitated but gave an experimental thrust. Hinata felt the wind get knocked out of him. Each vein, each ridge of Ushijima’s cock was distinguishable with his tightly and hard he was rubbing up against Hinata’s walls.

“Holy...shit…” Hinata said breathlessly as Ushijima fucked into him in earnest. Hinata’s tongue lolled out of his mouth and he squeezed his eyes shut as the pain of having something so thick inside of him meshed into pleasure.

Ushijima grit his death as his thrusts grew faster and harder, Hinata basically letting out a shout each time. His arms were sore from having them pulled back like that but he wasn’t going to stop Ushijima now.

Ushijima bent his leg and pulled Hinata farther back, letting go of his arms to curl one hand around his chest. Hinata’s arms fell limply to his side but he had no time to think about it as Ushijima hammered him from behind, hips slapping against Hinata’s ass loudly.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Hinata felt the coiled unravel inside his stomach and warmth spread to his groin, shooting up his dick until he came all over the sheets. Ushijima didn’t let up but fucked him through it. Hinata was slipping into oversensitivity rapidly and he reached back to take a hold of Ushijima’s hips.

“Are you okay?” Ushijima asked immediately, the full length of himself in Hinata as he stopped. Hinata gasped out and recollected his breath, although the dick inside of him was not helping with the oversensitivity. But he smiled nonetheless and wiggled his hips until Ushijima slid out of him.

“Get on your back.” Hinata said and Ushijima fell gracelessly onto his back, legs propped up and dick sticking up. Hinata felt exhaustion settle deep into his muscles as he lowered himself to his stomach, peeling the condom from Ushijima’s dick. Normally he would ask for another condom but he wanted to get this dick in his mouth before he was too exhausted to even move.

Hinata wrapped his hand tightly around the base and licked at the head, tongue flat against the slit. Ushijima let out a low, heady grunt as he did so. Large fingers tightened in Hinata’s hair and Hinata moaned around him, slipping his lips about halfway down Ushijima’s dick. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to take the whole thing without gagging but he took as much as he could. He got it wet with his spit and then he started bobbing his head rhythmically. It was clear that Hinata was practiced.

Ushijima lifted his hips to fuck into his mouth and they matched each other’s pace. Hinata went down when Ushijima went up. He pulled off a couple of times to cough when Ushijima thrust too far but otherwise it was good. Hinata slicked his tongue up the underside and around the head as he went, the rough sensation pushing Ushijima further off the edge.

The only indication that Ushijima was going to come was the fist tightening in his hair. Hinata was smart enough to remove his mouth and jerk him to completion, letting Ushijima come on his face. Ushijima was like a geyser, coming everywhere and getting some in Hinata’s hair. Hinata giggled joyfully the entire time.

Ushijima apologized repeatedly but Hinata shook his head lightly, making sure none of the thick strands flew off his face. Ushijima retrieved a damp towel for him, watching him clean his face while he wiped the lube from Hinata’s ass and thighs. They didn’t speak as they did this. Hinata was grateful.

“Can I see you again?” Ushijima asked after a few silent moments. The towels were tossed into the corner and Hinata was searching for his discarded clothes. He lifted his head and stared at Ushijima, who was looking at him expectantly. All of his Grindr hook-ups had ended just like that: hook-ups. He didn’t see them again, unless they were going to hook-up once more. But that was rare.

The sex was great, Hinata had to admit. Plus, Ushijima was a nice enough guy. The conversation had flowed easily between them. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad seeing him again…

Hinata reached for his briefs and tugged them on, giving Ushijima a lopsided smile. “Sure. I’d like that.”

Ushijima smiled. A genuine smile, showing his teeth. Hinata’s heart did a flip, because even with sexed up hair and kiss swollen lips, Ushijima managed to look dashing. He decided he had made the right decision after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Tendou made Ushijima's account :')
> 
> [Tumblr](http://novocaine-sea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
